Musim Panas Terakhir
by retnomarc
Summary: I can't believe if it's your last summer


_Bagaimana mungkin matahariku yang selama dua belas tahun ini menghilang_

 _Ketika matanya selaras dengan sinar mentari_

 _Sama-sama memberikan sinar dihidupku_

 _Matahariku yang lemah tak berdaya_

 _Maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu hingga akhir_

 _Hingga sinar matamu, senyummu, tangismu menghilang,_

 _Dan akhirnya kembali pada keabadian_

-Gangnam-

"YAAA! Cepatt! Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapaa?!"Pekik Yoona dari depan pagar

"Tunggu sebentar, kita belum membawa air."Jawab Seung Gi dari dalam rumah

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Lee Seung Gi dan Im Yoona menjalani masa orientasi di kampus baru mereka. Yoona dan Seung Gi sudah berteman selama dua belas tahun ini, Seung gi yang mengenal yoona sejak SD diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya itu sendiri.

"Seung gi-yaa! Bisakah kau berlari?"pekik yoona yang sudah sepuluh meter berlari didepan seung gi

"Mianhae yoona, tapi tasmu sangat berat! Apa kau membawa seisi rumahmu?"

"KAAUUUUUU!"balas yoona sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Sejak kecil seung gi selalu membawakan tas yoona kemanapun mereka berdua pergi, karena fisik yoona yang rentan dan lemah maka dari itu seung gi dengan tulus selalu membawakan barang-barang yoona. Rumah seung gi tepat berada didepan rumah yoona, maka dari itu mereka selalu pergi bersama.

"Kaliannn!"teriak salah satu senior di kampus

"Ne?"balas yoona dan seung gi

"Kalian ikuti aku! Karena kalian terlambat, kalian harus dihukum!"

Dibawah terik matahari yoona, seung gi dan beberapa mahasiswa baru lainnya dipaksa berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Yonna-yaa...Kau baik-baik saja?"bisik seung gi

"Aku ta..kk baik...baik saa..."dan yoonapun pingsan

"TOLOOONNGGG! Disebelah sini ada yang pingsan!"teriak seung gi histeris karena khawatir setengah mati

Tak lama berselang seorang senior datang menghampiri yoona dan tanpa ragu langsung menggendongnya.

"Sunbae?"

"Terlalu lama jika menunggu tandu"balas Siwon

"Seung gi-yaaa?"

"Waee?"

"Aku pasti sudah di rumah sakit, kalau tidak di UKS kekekek"

"Ne, kau tadi pingsan saat dihukum"

"Tapii, siapa tadi yang menggendongku kesini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, aku tidak ditandu kaann?"

"Yaa, tadi ada seorang sunbae yang menggendongmu. Aku saja sangat terkejut"

"Siapa sunbae ituu?"

"Namanya Choi Siwon sunbae"

Keesokan harinya, yoona dengan tertatih berbaris dengan ratusan calon mahasiswa lainnya. Seperti biasa Ia selalu berdiri disebelah Seung gi. Walaupun mereka berbeda fakultas tapi Seung gi tetap menyelinap seperti penguntit. Karena seung gi tak bisa melihat yoona yang ringkih dan lemah harus berdiri sendiri.

"Seung gi-yaa..Coba lihat sunbae itu! Wajahnyaaaaa, tampan sekali yaaaaa"bisik yoona dalam barisan

"Oh"singkat seung gi yang sebenarnya tahu bahwa yang dibicarakan yoona adalah siwon

"Oh ya, tapi aku masih penasaran siapa sunbae yang menggendongku kemarin?"

"Dia"

"Diaa? Dia siapaaaa?"

"Dia Choi Siwon yang kau bicarakan barusan"

"Jincaaaaa! Omo! Aku tak percaya kalau dia menggendongku kemarin"

"Sudah diamlah! Kau bisa ketahuan kalau kau sedang berbicara dalam barisan"

"Seung-gi yaa! Menurutmu aku sudah cantik belum?"tanya yoona sambil memutarkan badannya

"Kau selalu cantik dimataku"bisik seung gi

"Apaa? Aku tak mendengarnya"

"Tidakk, aku tak tahu. Memangnya aku bisa menilaimu?"

-Universitas xxxxxx-

"Siwon-shiii..."panggil seorang dari belakang yoona

"Siwonnn? Siwon sunbae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya yoona

"jangn berlebihan! Laki-laki tak suka yang berlebihan"balas seung gi ketus

"Kau ini! Kembalikan tasku!"

"Siwon sunbaeeee...aku padamu"bisik yoona sambil pergi melengos meninggalkan seunggi

Malam itu hari pertama musim panas, semua orang tidak betah bila berlama-lama didalam rumah walaupun didalmnya sudah ada pendingin ruangan. Tak lama berselang

[1 Received Message From "Seung Gi Si Pecundang"]

"Apa kau tak menggunakan baju sekarang? Mengapa betah sekali berdiam dalam rumah. Sekarang aku sedang diteras kamarku. Keluarlah! Sebelum kulempar kaca kamarmu!"

"Dasar laki-laki gila!"gumam yoona

"Waeee!"Jawab yoona yang duduk tepat berdepanan dengan seunggi yang sedang berdiri diteras kamarnya

"Anyeong yoona!"

"Waeee? Apa kau tak punya tugas?"

"Ahhh, adakah waktu untuk berdiam mengerjakan sesuatu didalam rumah ketika cuaca sepanas ini?"

"Baiklaaahhh..."

"Yonnaa-ya?"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Siwon sunbae?"

"Sepertinya iya, sejak dia menggendongku waktu itu. Telingaku persis bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang sixpack dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Bukankah itu keren?"

"Ya,ya,ya...Ku akui dia memang tampan. Tapi tidakkah kau menyerah saja? Dia itu sunbae, dan juga dia tampan dan yang ku tahu dia kaya. Pasti dia playboy"

"Berkhayal apa salahnya?"balas yoona dengan senyum simpul yang sangat manis

"berhenti! Jangan senyum didepanku!"

"Oh, yaa..Bagaimana aku harus mendekatinya? Apa aku harus menulis surat atau menitip salam? Aku tak sabar lagi untuk kuliah besok!"

"Araseoo! Sampai jumpa besok pagi yoona!"jawab seung gi dan langsung masuk meninggalkan yoona yang masih berkhayal dengan sunbae tampannya itu

"Oemmmaaaa! Appaaaa!"Teriak Yoona dari kamarnya

"Waeee! Kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas!"balas Ibu Yoona

"Oemmaa..."panggil yoona pelan sambil melihatkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya

"Aigoooo, kau kenapa? Sudah lama sekali kau tak mimisan begini."

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba darah ini keluar dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya"

Tak lama berselang...

"Yooonnnaaaaaaa"pekik seung gi dari luar pagar

"Seung gi-yaa, tolong sampaikan ke dosen kalau yoona hari ini tak bisa kuliah"pesan ibu yoona dari bel yang menepel didepan pagar rumahnya

"Wae-yoo? Ini baru minggu pertama kami kuliah bi"

"Yoona sedang sakit"

"Apaaa? Sakit apa? Bolehkah aku masuk?"pinta seunggi tapi tak lama berselang ibu yoona menutup pembicaraannya dan kembali kedalam rumah

Untuk pertama kalinya Seung gi pergi kesekolah tanpa yoona walaupun yoona seorang yang lemah, tapi Ia tak pernah absen sekolah. Sekalipun Ia sedang sakit seung gi dengan setia menggendong yoona sampai halte bus.

"Aneh sekali, yoona memang mudah sekali sakit. Tapi baru kali ini Ia sampai tak masuk kuliah"gumam seung gi dalam perjalanannya

Brrraaakkkkkkkk!  
terdengar suara benturan dari depan pagar kampus. Ya, seunggi hampir terserempet motor Siwon.

"Mianhaee"Siwon langsung membantu seunggi yang terjatuh dan sedikit melukai telapak tangannya

"Aku tak apa.."jawab seung gi yang belum menyadari bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah siwon

"Apa kau bisa berjalan kedalam? Kau mahasiwa baru kan?"tanya Siwon

"Ne?"Balas seung gi yang baru menyadari orang tersebut adalah Choi Siwon sunbae orang yang sangat disukai yoona, gadisnya

"Siwon sunbae?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ya, temanku yang waktu itu pingsan saat ospek. Dan kau yang menggendongnya"

"Ahhh, yaaayaa aku ingat. Kau tak pernah lepas dari gadis ringkih dan cupu itu hahaha"balas siwon sambil sedikit terkekek

"Oh"

"Untung saja hari ini yoona tak masuk, aku tak akan membiarkan dia tahu kalau laki-laki pujaannya ini menjulukinya sejelek itu"gumam seung gi

"Bagaimana keadaan yoona, dokter?"

"Sejak kapan dia mulai terlihat gejala seperti ini?"

"Terakhir saat SMA, sejak SMP juga dia sering mimisan tapi dia tak pernah memberi tahu kami. Aku sering memergoki baju sekolahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Tapi Ia selalu menolak untuk pergi kedokter. Katanya dia hanya merasa pusing dan itu tak pernah lama"jelas ibu yoona

"Wahhh, kenapa Ibu dan bapak tidak cepat tanggap?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan putri kami dok?"

"Putri bapak dan Ibu selama ini sudah menahan sakit yang luar biasa, bagaimana bisa Ia menahannya selama ini? Anak Ibu dan Bapak terkena Leukimia. Yaitu kanker darah, dan parahnya dia sudah menginjak ke stadium 3. Ini tak bagus untuknya"

"Apaaa? Bagaimana ini? Anakku baru saja masuk universitas! Aigooo..."balas ibu yoona yang diiringi dengan isak yang tak bisa tertahan lagi

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya dok?"

"Kalau untuk sembuh total itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi untuk memperpanjang usianya mungkin bisa melalui kemoterapi"

"Apaaaa? Memperpanjang usia? Jadi maksud dokter usia yoona tak akan lama lagi?"tanya ibu yoona yang hampir histeris

"Tenang bu, kita serahkan saja pada Tuhan"

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku dokter!"

"Ya Tentu!"

[1 Received Message From "Seung Gi Si Pecundang"]

"Hoi! Apa kau benar-benar sakit? Bisakah kau keluar teras? Aku tunggu sekarang!"

Tak lama berselang yoona dengan sweater pink panjangnya duduk diteras kamarnya dengan senyum lebar menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Seperti biasaaa, kau terlihat begitu pucat!"

"Waee?"

"Kenapa satu hari saja aku tak melihatmu rasanya ada yang kurang. Hari ini tasku terasa begitu ringan. Telingaku begitu sunyi tanpa kau.."

"Kenapa omonganmu serius sekali? Baru satu hari kuliah! Hehehe"

"Kau sakit apa? Apa kau tak bosan sakit terus?"

"Entahlah, tadi pagi setelah sekian lama aku tidak mimisan. Tadi aku mimisan heheehe, dan anehnya kali ini aku merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Tak seperti biasanya, mungkin karena tak ada bajumu untuk menghentikannya!"

"Kauu iniiii...Apa sakitnya begitu serius?"

"Entahlah, tadi dokter datang kerumahku. Dan setelah itu, mata Ibuku terlihat habis menagis. Sepertinya ini serius tapi aku tak berani menanyakannya pada Ayah dan Ibuku"

"Benarkah? Yasudahh kau istirahatlah! Besok aku kuliah siang, mungkin pagi-pagi aku akan main kerumahmu. Bye!"

"Selamat pagi Bi! Yoona sudah bangun belum?"

"Masuklah dulu seung gi-ya"

"Ohh, Ada seung gi disini.. Duduklah dulu, sarapan bersama paman"tawar ayah yoona yang sedang sarapan

"Terima kasih paman, aku tadi sudah sarapan sebelum kesini"

"Baiklah, kau tahu kan yoona orang yang sangat lemah"

"Oh, aku tahu"

"Mulai sekarang aku titip Yoona padamu ya, karena Paman dan bibi tak bisa 24 jam dekat dengan yoona apalagi selama dia dikampus"

"Tapi, sebelumnya apa boleh saya tahu. Yoona sakit apa paman?"

"Yoona mengalami leukimia dan sekarang sudah stadium 3"

"Apaaaaa?"jawab seung gi yang terkejut bukan main

Dari sisi yang berbeda terdengar suara isak yang perlahan-lahan ditutupi

"Yoonaa-yaaa..."panggil ibu yoona yang segera menghampiri anaknya yang terduduk lemas di tangga

"Oeemmaaaa..."Yoona memeluk erat Ibunya sambil terisak

"Tak apa, menagislah...Ada oema, appa dan seung gi disini"

"Oemmaaa..." yoona tetap terisak dalam pelukan ibunya

Setelah ditenangkan, Yoona kembali diantar kekamarnya, seung gi yang ada jadwal kuliah langsung pamit kepada kedua orang tua yoona. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, bagaimana bisa membahagiakan gadisnya itu sebelum Tuhan benar-benar memanggilnya

-Universitas xxxx-

Saat jam kuliah selesai, seung gi berniat menemui Siwon.

"Siwon sunbae!"

"Oh, kau! Teman si wanita ringkih! Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu?"

"Oh, namaku Seung gi, Lee Seung Gi dari fakultas kedokteran"

"Wahhh, wahh, hebat juga. Ada apa? Sepertinya belakangan ini kita sangat sering bertemu, padahal kampus ini sangat luas"

"Begini, sunbae ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Siwon-ah!"teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan

"Mianhae seung gi, pacarku sudah memanggil. Kapan-kapan saja yaaa hahahaha. Bye!" siwon pergi meninggalkan seung gi yang hanya bisa terdiam

"ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada yoona?"

Seung gi yang disibukan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk hampir saja lupa dengan keadaan gadisnya itu. Sampai ketika handphonenya bergetar

[1 Received Message From "Yoona-ku"]

"Seung Gi-yaa, bosan sekali dikamar sendiri. Aku tunggu kau diteras sekarang!"

"Ommoo! Aku hampir melupakan yoona!"

"Yoona mian"sambut seung gi dari terasnya

"Gwincana...Oh, ya seung gi apa kau beberapa hari ini melihat Siwon sunbae?"

"Oh? Siw..on sun...ba..ee?"jawab seung gi terbata

"Ya, kenapa kau begitu kaget?"

"Anyi-eoo..Kalau dia aku tak lihat."

"Ohhh.."

"Tapi, yoona-ya apa kau masih menyukainya? Hanya dengan melihatnya beberapa kali?"

"Yaaa, sepertinya aku sulit melupakan wajah tampannya. Begitu lekat di pikirannku"lagi-lagi pembicaraan yoona kacau seketika seperti orang gila yang diiringi dengan senyum sumringah

"Hentikan!"

"Waeee? Kau cemburuuuuu?"

"Anyi-eoo! Huh untuk apa aku cemburu"

"Araseo, besok untuk pertama kali aku akan kemoterapi. Doakan aku yaaa!"

"Oh? Kemoterapi? Bukankah rambutmu nanti akan rontok? Bagaimana kau akan kuliah?"

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah siapkan wig berwarna-warni jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"jawab yoona yang tak berubah riang walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedang mengobati hatinya sendiri

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Kalau kau perlu bantuan sms atau telpon aku. Mengerti?"

"Siapp mengerti"balas yoona sambil memberikan hormatnya pada seung gi

Satu tahun setelah Yoona divonis penyakit mematikan itu, absen kuliahnyapun bersih tanpa segores tanda hadir. Ya, selama dua semester terakhir Yoona tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah seperti seharusnya karena serangkaian pengobatan yang kadang membuat yoona serasa ingin menyerah saja.

"Oemma, kapan aku bisa mulai kuliah?"tanya yoona yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya dengan topi menutupi kepalanya yang hampir botak

"Mungkin semester ini kau sudah bisa kuliah, tapi kau harus tetap dikursi roda."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan.."

"Akuu, aku siap menjadi asistenmu seperti biasa. Aku akan membawakan tasmu dan kali ini tugasku bertambah sedikit yaitu mengantarkanmu sampai kekelas!"Potong seung gi

"Seung gi-ya.."

"Waee?"

"Gomawo-yoo..."

-Universitas xxxx-

"Seungi Gi-yaa..Apa aku terlihat pucat?"

"Anyi-eo"

"Aku malu, nanti Siwon sunbae melihatku seperti ini. Apa perlu aku memakai lipstik lagi?"

"Sudah tak usaaahhh.."

"Tapi, bagaimana Siwon sekarang? Apa dia bertambah tampan? Aku tak sabar lagi menunggu ketidaksengajaan mempertemukanku dengannya!"

"Sudahhh, fokuskan pikiranmu pada mata kuliah"

Ketika jam kuliah selesai, dengan setia Seung gi menunggu gadisnya itu didepan kelas.

"Seung gi-yaa?"panggil yoona sambil melambbaikan tangannya kearah seunggi yang berdiri dimuka pintu kelas dan sekaligus memecah lamunan seung gi

"Yoona-ya, kau sudah selesai?"

"Seunggi-ya, kira-kira Siwon kuliah tidak yaa?"

"Aku tak tahu"jawab seung gi singkat

Ketika sedang menunggu mobil Ayah Yoona, Seung Gi tiba-tiba menyadari kalau motor Siwon tengah melaju kearah tempat dia berdiri bersama Yoona. Sontak Seung gi langsung menutupi penglihatan Yoona akan tetapi..

"Ohh! Siwon sunbae!"Yoona terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Siwon mengehntikan motor sport merahnya tepat didepannya dan Seung Gi

"Anyeong Yoona-ahhh?"Singkat Siwon dan langsung bergegas pergi dengan motor sportnya

"Apaa? Apa aku baru saja bermimpi? Aku tak bermimpi kan? Seung gi-ya?"Yoona sambil menampar-nampar pipinya

"Sudah hentikan Yoona. kau tak bermimpi"

"Apa tadi aku tak salah lihat Siwon menyapakuuu?"lagi-lagi Yoona berbicara dengan histeris diiringi seyum sumringahnya

[1 Received Message From "Yoona-ku"]

"Keluarlahh! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yoona? Bahwa selama ini Siwon hanya mengejeknya dari belakang, dan sebenarnya dia itu sudah punya pacar, dan dia playboy, dan dia...Ahhhh, tak tahulah!"Gumam Seung Gi sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"Seung Gi-ya.."panggil yoona dengan pandangan kosong sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes

"Waee? Kenapa kau menangis yoona-ya?"

"Sakiiitt sekaliii...kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk seluruh badanku, rasanya dingiiiin sekali"Wajah yoona memucat meringkuk kecil diselimuti sweater pink kesayangannya

"Yoona-ya..."

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya padamu seung gi-ya, mungkin rasanya akan sedikit berkurang"Balas yoona dengan kedua tangan mencengkram lengannya satu sama lain

"Tunggu, biar kutelpon ayah dan Ibumu"

"Jangan, kumohon jangan Seung Gi-ya! Aku tak mau melihat orang tuaku menangis lagi, memanggil dokter, dan pada akhirnya aku harus masuk rumah sakit lagi"

"Tapi Yoona-yaa..."

"Kumohon! Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah menangis melihatku kesakitan. Aku tak tahu harus memberi tahu pada siapa selain padamu"

"Baiklah aku tak akan memanggil orang tuamu dan aku tak akan menangis!"Tapi kali itu Seung gi benar-benar tak dapat menahan air matanya

"Kau menagisss...hehehe, akhirnya semua orang menagis melihatku. Ibu, Ayah, dokter, sampai Kau. Semua orang menangis, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"tanya Yoona sambil tetap menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari wajahnya

"Kau tak begitu Yoona-ya.."

"Seung Gi-ya..Apa kau percaya kalau Siwon bisa menyukaiku?"

Seung Gi terdiam, dalam benaknya hanya ada berbagai cara untuk membahagiakan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. Sejak dulu, tepatnya 13 tahun yang lalu Lee Seung Gi telah menyimpan rasa pada Yoona tapi setiap kali Seung Gi mengungkapkannya Yoona hanya menganggapnya gurauan.

"Oh, aku percaya"kata-kata ini benar-benar mencabik hati seung gi. Bagaimana bisa wnaita yang dicintainya ini bertanya tentang pria lain dan Ia mempercayainya

"Hmmmm, kepalaku sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Gomawo Seung gi-ya.."

"Oh, Yoona. Im Yoona..."Balas seung gi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu dan memecahkan tangisnya yang sempat Ia tahan selama berbicara dengan Yoona.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukannnn?"Pekiknya sambil memeluk fotonya bersama Yoona yang diambil ketika kelulusan SMA

Pagi itu, matahari begitu terik tepat menyoroti mata Seung gi yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Musim panas terlalu kejam dengan matahari yang terasa ada dimana-mana"ucap seung gi yang masih tergolek lemas di kasurnya

"Tapi, apa aku semalaman tak menutup jendela?"

Ketika berniat untuk menutup jendela, Seung Gi dikagetkan dengan posisi Yoona yang tak berubah sejak tadi malam. Wajah yoona terlihat begitu pucat membiru, tubuhnya gemetar dan pandangannya begitu kosong menatap kearah kamar Seung Gi

"YOONAAAA-YAAAAA!"

"Wae? Tak usah menjerit! Aku masih bisa mendengar kok!"timpal Yoona santai tetap dengan senyumnya

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah duduk diteras? Bukankah mataharinya begitu menyengat?"Tanya Seung gi yang sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Yoona sudah semalaman duduk disana

"Biar aku bisa puas melihatmu semalaman! Lagipula selama ini hanya kau yang memerhatikanku, tapi aku tak pernah memerhatikanmu!"

"Yoonaaa-yaaa..."Tangis Seung Gi kali ini benar-benar tak dapat dibendung

"Waee?Waee?"Yoona tanpa henti menebar seyum manisnya

"Seung Gi-ya, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong buatkan aku sebuah surat, karna aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk menulis surat untuk Siwon. Jelaskan padanya bahwa aku bukan gadis ringkih dan lemah, jelaskan lagi padanya jangan berpura-pura menyukaiku. Oh, ya beritahu dia jangan terlalu sering membentuk tubuh, itu tak baik bagi kesehatannya dan satu lagi Berhentilah menjadi playboy, fokuslah pada satu perempuan!"

"Tappiiii, bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya seung gi terkejut

"Aku tahu, kau selama ini mendekatinya hanya karena ingin menjodohkannya denganku kan? Aku diceritakan See Hun adik Siwon yang berada satu kelas denganku"

"Tappi Yoonaaaa..."  
Tak lama berselang Yoona pingsan di kursi rodanya

"Bagaimana Dok? Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Yoona? Haruskah aku membawanya keluar negeri lagi?"tanya Ayah Yoona pada Dr. Ahn

"Tuan dan Nyonya, Kalian hanya perlu berada didekat Yoona saja diakhir-akhir waktunya."

"Apaaa? Dokter jangan main-main yaa!"Jerit Ibu Yoona histeris

"Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, satu tahun sudah cukup panjang untuk Yoona bertahan hidup. Yoona gadis yang luar biasa. Kalian harus bersyukur mempunyai putri seperti dia"

"Yoonaaa anakku malang..."Tangis yang pecah dari Ibu Yoona sambil memeluk suaminya

"Bibi, bolehkah aku masuk?"tanya Seung Gi yang dengan setia mengantar gadisnya itu

Sebuah ruang isolasi penuh dengan alat medis yang membuat tubuh Seung Gi merinding. Langkah kakinya tertatih melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu tergoleh tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat menempel ditubuh kecilnya.

"Yoona-ya, mianhae..."Seung Gi berbisik sambil berdiri tepat disebelah kanan tubuh Yoona

Tak lama berselang, sebuah tangan kecil penuh alat dan selang menyergap tangan Seung Gi perlahan

"Seung Gi-ya.."panggil Yoona dengan senyum

"Yoona-ya.."

"Gomawo-yo Seung Gi, sudah bersamaku selama ini. Kau menahan kesal karenaku, kau menahan marah karenaku, kau menahan tawa karenaku, dan sekarang kau menahan tangis kanrenaku"

"Anyi-eo Yoona. Aku memang tak menangis"

"Seung Gi-ya"

"Waeee?"

"Saranghae..."ucap Yoona sambil memegang erat tangan Seung Gi isyarat bahwa Ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa

"Saranghae Yoona-yaa..."Balas Seung Gi yang diiringi dengan kecupan hangat di bibir Yoona

Tak lama berselang, bibir kering Yoona lama-kelamaan terasa mendingin. Mesin pendeteksi jantungnya berubah mengeluarkan nada panjang, genggaman yang sebelumnya begitu erat lama-kelamaan melemas mata yang terbuka dan bersinar lama-kelamaan tertutup diiringi air mata yang mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Yoona benar-benar pergi, tak ada lagi orang yang akan menemani Seung Gi setiap malam diterasnya, tak ada lagi tas yang terasa begitu berat dan merepotkan, tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan berada di gendongan Seung Gi ketika pulang ke rumah. Mataharinya benar-benar menghilang. Yoona telah pulang, menemui keabadian yang indah di sisi Tuhan.

-Hari Pemakaman Yoona-

Sepulang dari pemakaman Yoona, Ibu Yoona datang menemui Seung Gi yang sedang terduduk disudut ruangan.

"Seung Gi-ya, selama Yoona sakit Ia tak pernah mengizinkanmu masuk kekamarnya kan?"

"Iya Bi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisakah, malam ini kau tidur dikamarnya?"tanya Ibu Yoona

"Oh, baiklah Bi"

Seung Gi tepat berada didepan pintu kamar Yoona, pintu yang sebelumnya ramai dengan poster dan tempelan berwarna warni kini hanya cat putih bersih dan sebuah tulisan tangan yang dicat bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Seung Gi"  
Baru saja berdiri beberapa detik, seung gi menagis tersedu-sedu mengingat gadisnya yang sangat Ia cintai. Beranjak dari situ Seung Gi perlahan membuka pintu kamar Yoona, semua wallpaper yang sebelumnya menghiasi kamarnya kini hanya cat putih bersih. Kasurnya sengaja di dekatkan dengan kaca agar Ia dengan mudah melihat Seung Gi. Sebuah alat pencetak foto instat tempat dimana Yoona mencuci foto setiap momen yang ada di akhir hidupnya. Didinding yang putih besih tertempel foto-foto wajah Seung Gi yang dengan malasnya mendengar curhatan Yoona tentang Siwon, semua Ia tuangkan didinding putihnya

Sebuah foto saat seung gi harus mendengar curhatan Yoona padahal dia sedang belajar untuk UAS  
"Seung Gi tak mau menolak permintaanku untuk mendengarkan curhatanku! Padahal dia besok harus UAS, dasar bodoh!"

Foto lainnya ketika untuk pertama dan terakhir Yoona kuliah bersama Seung Gi  
"Aku terpaksa bohong pada Seung Gi, aku berpura-pura tak mengetahui kalau Siwon hanya mempermainkanku. Aku takut dia merasa bersalah"

Dan sebuah foto yang paling menarik perhatian Seung Gi, gabungan wajah seung gi yang diambil sejak mereka SD sampai hari terakhirnya hampir memenuhi setengah dari tinggi dinding kamar Yoona  
"Dia, laki-lakiku. Laki-laki yang selalu setia bersamaku selama 13 tahun ini, laki-laki yang hatinya selalu kusakiti. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa mengambil fotonya sebelum aku pulang. Seung Gi-ya! Aku harap ketika kau membaca yang satu ini kau tak menangis! Seung Gi-ya..Lee Seung Gi, mianhae...Jinca Saranghae"

Seketika tangis Seung Gi pecah, menyesali kenapa Ia begitu lamban mengatakannya pada Yoona. Mengapa Ia sempat-sempat berpikiran untuk mengelabuhi Yoona diakhir hidupnya

"Yoonaaaa, mianhae..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah langkah mendekati Seung Gi. Ibu Yoona memberikan sebuah tab berisi video terakhir Yoona.

"Seung Gi, kau tahu?"

"Waktu itu, dia meminta bibi membiarkan dia untuk semalaman duduk diteras sambil memandangimu. Awalnya bibi sempat khawatir. Tapi, dia tetap memaksa dan memohon pada bibi. Oh, ya ini ada sebuah video yang dia buat sebelum kemoterapi terakhir. Dia tak membolehkan siapa-siapa membukanya kecuali kau Seung gi-ya"

"Oh?"Seung gi langsung menghapus airmatanya dan menyambut sebuah tab dari tangan Ibu Yoona

Ternyata Video itu dibuat ketika Yoona akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk kemoterapi

"Seung Gi-yaa! Anyeong!"Sapa Yoona dalam video yang diambil ketika Ia sedang duduk dikursi rodanya  
"Aaa..cek.. one two three..Apa sudah mulai? Hahahaha...Seung gi-ya! Berhentilah menangis! Kau ini kenapa jadi cengengeng? Menjijikan! Heheehe, Seung Gi-ya mianhae kalau selama ini aku suka merepotkanmu, mianhae kalau jam belajarmu kadang tersita hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatanku yang tak penting itu. Kau harus sukses! Oke Dr. Lee Seung Gi. Aku disini mendoakanmu, ah yaa kau diam-diam saja yaa. Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak sanggup harus berhenti bersahabat denganmu, bukankah bersahabat lebih menyenangkan? Yasudah, akhirnya aku harus pulang dulu. Aku titip mimpiku padamu yaa, mimpiku hanya satu. Melihat gelar 'Dr' pada namamu, mengerti? Seung Gi-ya..Anyeong! Saranghae!"

"Oh, Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti sekarang Yoona! Saranghae..Im Yoona SARANGHAE!"Pekik Seung gi yang sedang duduk diteras tempat dimana Yoona dengan rutin menggangu jam belajarnya setiap malam.

6 Tahun Kemudian...

"Dokter, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Oh"jawab laki-laki tampan berjas putih yang diperkirakan usianya 26 tahun itu

(Peresmian Yayasan Penderita Kanker Darah)

"Terima kasih Dr. Lee Seung Gi"Sambut salah satu anak penderita Leukimia pada Seung Gi

Lee Seung Gi sekarang adalah salah satu pendiri yayasan penderita Leukimia. Ini adalah salah satu cita-cita Yoona yang berusaha digapai Seung Gi untuk wanitanya itu.

Seung Gi sejenak terdiam dan berdiri memandangi wajah-wajah penuh harapan para penderita Leukimia.

"Im Yoona, ini untukmu. Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang? Yoona, Saranghae.."

[End...]


End file.
